


I Want You Back

by saladfingers



Series: Sooper Kewl Cuppel [1]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: Wally screwed up royally
Relationships: Wallabee Beetles/Kuki Sanban
Series: Sooper Kewl Cuppel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740481
Kudos: 11





	I Want You Back

**Author's Note:**

> Artist: Jackson 5

Wally sunk in his chair, watching as the raven-haired beauty filed her nails across the classroom. Her bangs swooped over one of her eyes, a butterfly clip keeping them from flying around. Her shirt no longer acts like an oversized dress. Instead, it bares her mid-drift and her skinny jeans show off what the others ogle. She was chatting with her cheerleading friends. Wally had royally screwed up.

"I love you."

Three simple words. She'd said them so freely. First when they were nine, playing around. He knew she meant it. She kept his fries. He couldn't say it back. And now he's lost her.


End file.
